


Who Is He?

by theolrazzledazzle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Sorry Not Sorry, Squip is Jeremy's ex, Why Did I Write This?, don't ask why, meremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theolrazzledazzle/pseuds/theolrazzledazzle
Summary: Michael is the biggest flirt in the school, yet nobody, not even Jenna, seems to know much about him. Jeremy has no plans to change that but sometimes we make weird choices and they lead to the unexpected.





	Who Is He?

When I walked into the cafeteria not much seemed different. Christine was sitting with a few theater kids running through their parts for auditions, Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe were stoo in the line gossiping about Madeline, and Rich and Jake were sat with a few people I honestly couldn't tell you the names of. Something was off though and when I looked around I realized what it was. Michael Mell, the biggest flirt in the school, was sat at one of the small tables.  
This was a common sign around school to not speak to that person unless they speak to you first, but I decided to completely ignore this for some reason I couldn't pinpoint. I walked across the cafeteria with my drink and sat down across from him, putting on my headphones. I treated this like it was something I did every day and there was no reason for him to question me.  
Unfortunately that lasted for less than half a song before he tapped my hand and pointed at his ear.  
"Yes?" I said looking up at him.  
"Why are you sitting here. You do know these are the don't speak unless spoken to seats right?" He said, sounding annoyed.  
"Yes, and I didn't speak. I sat down and listened to music," I said matter-of-factly.  
"You know what I mean. Why?" He said.  
"Because you seemed upset and it's better to have someone there even if they're just listening to music. I hate being alone when I'm upset even if I don't talk about my problems." I explained, propping my head on my hand.  
"I'm not you" he said, pausing " but thank you."  
"No problem, so are we gonna sit in silence or do you wanna talk?" I asked.  
"How about we talk about something that isn't my problems?" He said.  
"Sounds good to me. Nice pacman tatoo, by the way." I said changing the topic.  
"Thanks dude. It's a classic that's for sure," he said with a smile.  
"Yeah, I got a copy of Apocalypse of the Damned a while back, but I haven't gotten past level 9 yet." I said trying to encourage him to talk without being obvious.  
"It's awesome! If you want to I can help you beat it some time," he said but it sounded more like a question.  
"Definitely, " I said before Christine came over to walk me to my next class.  
"See you later Michael," I waved.  
"Definitely...?" He trailed off.  
"Jeremy," I said before walking off with Christine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so it's not going to be great but I'm trying.


End file.
